Para comenzar, por el final
by michiru89
Summary: Una historia de cómo, a veces, el amor aunque verdadero... No es perfecto. Y no siempre, duradero. N/A: Aún en duda si es multi-capítulo u One-shot.


**_N/A:_**

 _Me mentí cuando me dije que iba a terminar Wonderland antes._

 _Es que me entró uno de esos momentos intensos pero tristes, y me nació escribir algo más oscuro y deprimente. Tardé 5 horas en terminarlo y me gustó el resultado. No es un final feliz, lo advierto._

 _No sé si convertirlo en un fic largo o simplemente dejarlo. Definitivamente me gustaría explorar más las posibilidades con esta historia pero, quién sabe... Quizás._

 _*El: **/3/** , indica el principio y final de recuerdos._

* * *

Hermione observó el cuerpo plácidamente dormido a su lado.

Dejó salir un largo suspiro y sus dedos cosquillearon por el deseo de acariciar la piel blanca de su acompañante, pero de inmediato retrajo su mano. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el balcón del cuarto. Abrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Sólo era audible el mecer de los árboles contra el viento y su respiración, la débil tela de su blusa y short de dormir no hacía nada para cubrir el frío viento de otoño. Apoyó sus brazos contra el barandal y cerro los ojos tratando de aminorar el ardor que sentía.

\- ¿Hermione? -Fleur apareció abriendo la puerta, rastros de sueño evidente en su cara- ¿Estás despierta?

La castaña no pudo evitar la sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro- 12 años

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no?

Hermione abrió los ojos y dio media vuelta para encarar a la rubia- Hemos estado casadas 12 años, ¿Alguna vez me has visto sonámbula?

Fleur giró lo ojos- Responder no era suficiente -y se dio media vuelta.

Hermione la observó alejarse y al fin, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

El nudo en la garganta no le permitió decir que hoy sería su aniversario.

* * *

 ** _/Invierno/_**

La época favorita de la castaña. Significa el final, pero también el inicio de cosas maravillosas.

La navidad, época para agradecer y estar con todos tus seres queridos. El año nuevo, inicio de propósitos y nuevos comienzos.

Había hablado con Fleur por primera vez en una fiesta de año nuevo y le gustaba pensar que había sido amor a primera vista. Aquella vez había sido, sin duda, el momento más feliz de su vida.

 _/3/_

 _Hermione brindó por quinta vez con Ginny, esta no era su primera vez en una fiesta de fraternidad y sin embargo no terminaba de acostumbrarse._

 _Toda la gente a su alrededor desbordaba felicidad, gran parte por todo el alcohol._

 _Pero ella nunca había sido una chica de grandes fiestas o multitudes._

 _Su amiga la abrazó y le murmuró un par de palabras al oído que Hermione no alcanzó a comprender, pero pronto Ginny se separó de ella y terminó en los brazos de un chico alto y cabellos rubios._

 _Hermione sonrió, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. De inmediato se arrepintió, la cerveza barata no era su favorita._

 _-No te culpo_

 _Hermione tuvo dificultades para ubicar la fuente de la voz. Y una vez que lo consiguió, tuvo problemas para creer que se referían a ella._

 _-Por la cerveza -agregó su acompañante- No es la mejor que tenemos -se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa- Pero, puedo darte algo mejor_

 _Hermione trató de no pestañar por temor que en cualquier momento la rubia hermosa delante de ella se alejara- ¿Cómo? -Hermione se arrepintió de inmediato por su respuesta_

 _Pero la rubia pareció disfrutarlo porque rio- Tenemos mejor alcohol en la cocina_

 _Hermione asintió con una sonrisa un poco forzada- Se supone que ese alcohol está escondido, ¿No?_

 _La rubia se encogió de hombros- Será nuestro secreto_

 _Hermione observó a su amiga pelirroja sólo para asegurarse, pero ésta no le prestaba la mejor a_

 _-No creo que Draco vaya a soltar pronto a tu amiga_

 _Hermione regresó la vista a Fleur- Así que estabas observando -y una ola de repentina confianza se apoderó de sus palabras- Yo pensé que eso sólo sucedía en las películas_

 _La rubia levantó una ceja- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Un acosador tratando de conseguir a la chica_

 _Y Fleur soltó una carcajada. Observó con cautela a la castaña- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy tratando eso? ¿No puede ser un simple acto de amabilidad?_

 _Hermione flaqueó un segundo antes de responder y observar sus alrededores- La casa está llena de personas, ¿Casualidad?_

 _La rubia se mordió el labio. Repentinamente se había visto descubierta y además con una víctima que ponía resistencia- Fleur, me llamo Fleur_

 _Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Claro que lo sabía, compartían la misma clase de historia. Había pasado semanas enteras analizado el rubio de su cabello, tratando de descifrar el exacto azul de sus ojos, todo desde la distancia._

 _La rubia sacudió las manos- ¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?_

 _Hermione sonrió- Tal vez_

 _Fleur de nuevo se mordió el labio inferior._

 _Los ojos de Hermione no pudieron evitar observarlo._

 _La rubia de inmediato se dio cuenta- te propongo algo -y su rostro se tornó seductor- Tú y yo, una copa de buen alcohol -Fleur levantó una ceja- y tendré ese tiempo para averiguar tu nombre_

 _Hermione fingió meditarlo un par de segundos- Ok -respondió finalmente. Aunque su cuerpo entero se estremecía de emoción._

 _Fleur sonrió- Entonces -hizo una breve pausa- ¿Me acompañas? -le guiñó el ojo y se dio medio vuelta._

 _Hermione supo en ese mismo instante que su respuesta siempre sería_ _ **si.**_

 _/3/_

Ahora mismo, no le parecía una época tan maravillosa.

Esos hermosos años habían quedado atrás. Lejos le parecía el recuerdo de que Fleur le había besado esa misma noche, que le había susurrado al oído su nombre mientras bailaban y cómo el mundo se había esfumado.

Ahora mismo, a ella le era difícil recordar una época cercana en que ambas hubieran estado en una situación similar.

Observó la decoración de su casa y la sintió vacía. No había árbol de navidad que pudiera llenar la falta de calidez de un hogar.

-Hey -Fleur se acercó a ella y dejó una taza de café caliente frente a ella- ¿Todo bien? Te veo un poco pensativa.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Mis papás preguntaron por ti

El rostro de la rubia de inmediato cambió- Lo siento, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

\- Dijiste que irías

\- Dije que lo intentaría -Se defendió la rubia- además era sólo una cena

\- La cena de navidad -Hermione suspiró- Hoy no quiero pelear

Fleur rio sarcásticamente- ¿En serio?

Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio- La chica nueva es buena, pero le faltan varios detalles en el llenado de documentos -Fleur bajó la cabeza- sólo quiero que todo sea perfecto… Quiero esa promoción

Hermione la observó en silencio- Ok -y por un momento trató de entenderlo. Fleur había luchado mucho para hacerse un lugar en un buffet de abogados repleto de hombres. Había sido muy difícil para ella poder avanzar de puesto en puesto.

Hermione rodeó la mesa que las separaba y se acercó a ella- Ok -repitió con mayor seguridad

Fleur levantó la cabeza y fijo su mirada en Hermione, esbozó una débil sonrisa- estaré en la fiesta de navidad

\- ¿Lo prometes? -preguntó tratando de no ilusionarse por la posibilidad.

Fleur tomó sus manos entre las suyas y sonrió- Lo prometo

Y Hermione no pudo evitar ese pequeño cosquilleo de emoción en el pecho.

* * *

 ** _/Primavera/_**

Y aunque las cosas estaban mejorando en su matrimonio. Hermione no podía evitar sentir ese ápice de desconfianza.

Ese pequeño pero incesante sentimiento de que todo aquello no era más que una farsa forzada por parte de ambas.

Sirvió más vino a su copa y dio tres tragos antes de bajarla. Quizás su matrimonio la iba a orillar hacia el alcoholismo. A este paso no lo dudaba.

Observó los niños pelirrojos correr por todo el jardín y tuvo que detener su instinto de tomar otro largo sorbo de vino.

¿Hubieran sido los niños la solución?, ¿Realmente había perdido la posibilidad de ser madre?

Aquellas eran preguntas que posiblemente ya no tuvieran respuesta. Fleur había dejado en claro que no deseaba hijos por el momento y eso se había ido posponiendo año tras año hasta llegar a este momento.

Eran momentos como estos en los que Hermione estaba segura de que su matrimonio estaba muriendo debido a la monotonía. La relación con sus amigos y su familia estaba en un buen punto, con los hijos de sus amigos creciendo o naciendo era una época dónde había muchas celebraciones, pero ¿Qué estaba celebrando ella?

\- ¿Planeas acabarte el vino? -Ginny se había acercado sigilosamente a ella. Tomó una copa y se sirvió un buen tanto- La maternidad es dura -se justificó al notar la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga. Y sin decir más, se tomó la mitad de la copa.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de la maternidad. Pero ciertamente su matrimonio lo era.

Había pensado que estar al lado de Fleur era lo mejor que la felicidad podría llegar a regalarle.

Observó a la rubia hablando animadamente en una esquina con algún desconocido. Y nuevamente se maravilló.

Era increíble la forma en la que Fleur Delacour podía iluminar una habitación con su sola presencia. Una sonrisa de ella bastaba y tenía a todos cautivados con su conversación.

-Todos los matrimonios pasan momentos difíciles -Declaró Ginny. Su mirada estaba clavada en la castaña.

Hermione permaneció unos momentos más observando a su mujer antes de girar a intercambiar miradas con su amiga- ¿Todos logran superarlo?

Hubo un silencio tácito entre ellas.

La castaña giró nuevamente la cabeza y observó a Fleur. Detectó de inmediato esa sonrisa cordial en sus facciones. Aquella que dedicaba cuando no deseaba ser grosera, pero estaba aburrida o en desacuerdo con la conversación.

Hermione sonrió de inmediato. Cuántas veces había detectado esa sonrisa y alejado a Fleur, para luego ser gratificada con un beso.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había besado a su mujer con pasión? Con la misma pasión y felicidad de aquellas veces.

Tomó lo restante de su copa y se sirvió nuevamente.

Ginny echó un largo suspiro a su lado- Deberías pensarlo mejor.

Y Hermione se vio tentada a lanzar un comentario sarcástico, pero lo evitó. Ni siquiera respondió visualmente. La pelirroja optó por retirarse silenciosamente. Últimamente lo único que plagaba sus pensamientos era justamente su matrimonio.

Curiosamente Fleur desvío la mirada de su acompañante y se entrelazó con la de Hermione. La rubia sonrió ligeramente. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

Fleur debió tomarlo como señal, porque de inmediato se disculpó con su acompañante y se dirigió a ella. Se detuvo sólo un par de pasos de distancia.

-Bonita fiesta -Hermione trató de iniciar la conversación.

El rostro de Fleur de inmediato reaccionó- Creo que desacuerdo.

-Hay vino -trató de nuevo.

\- Es un punto a favor -Concedió la rubia. Se acercó más a ella, dejó que su mano reposará sobre el hombro izquierdo de la castaña- Sé que he estado ausente los últimos días

Hermione hizo acopió de su autocontrol para no responder " _el último año_ ", se limitó a sonreír, animando a su esposa a continuar.

-He estado pensando que quizás debamos irnos

Hermione notó un poco de nerviosismo en su voz- Está bien

Fleur sonrió- Podríamos llegar a casa y ver una película de comedia de las que tanto te gustan

Hermione tomó la mano de Fleur y la entrelazó con la propia. Podía ver ambos anillos en su mano y aunque se había prometido que no pasaría, algo surgió en su pecho.

Una ola calidez y a la vez el temblor del miedo por aquello que acaba de identificar acababa de ocurrirle.

La esperanza.

* * *

 ** _/Verano/_**

Hermione arqueó más la espalda, el nuevo ángulo de penetración era perfecto. Podía sentir el clímax muy cerca.

Hace tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación.

El calor sólo ayudaba a empapar su cuerpo de sudor, inclinó más la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo cómo se hundía casi por completo en la almohada. Su respiración se hizo más agitada.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los dedos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, un ligero aroma a sexo y lubricante le inundaba las fosas nasales.

Se mordió el labio tratando de ahogar el gemido, apretó más las piernas y atrapó la mano entre ellas. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar.

-Hermione -Escuchó la voz rasposa de Fleur.

De inmediato su cuerpo se sacudió, sintió como sus dedos se bañaban en sus fluidos y sus piernas finalmente cedían. Sonrió inevitablemente.

Abrió los ojos y lentamente su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose. Retiró su mano húmeda y la dejó sobre su vientre. Trató de controlar su respiración mientras miraba la simpleza del techo. Con la mirada recorrió lentamente la habitación para asegurarse de algo que era innecesario.

Fleur no estaba.

Había sido sólo su excitación la que había jugado con su mente y había recreado aquel tono que Hermione recordaba bien.

Observó el reloj, eran quince minutos pasado las ocho. Debía ducharse y ventilar un poco la habitación antes de que su esposa llegará. El sexo con Fleur desde meses atrás era inexistente y no sabía si estar desolada o agradecida por ello.

Empezaba a sentirse consciente de su cuerpo desnudo, se sentó sobre la cama y lanzó un corto suspiro. Se levantó y encaminó a la cama, dispuesta a lavarse todo.

Incluso los recuerdos.

* * *

 ** _/Otoño/_**

 _/3/_

 _Hermione asentó la taza de café a un lado del escritorio y dejó sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia. Comenzó a masajear suavemente_

 _-Amor -Replicó la rubia con una sonrisa- Debo terminar esto para mañana_

 _\- Y lo harás -Aseguró la castaña. Sólo que no debes estresarte tanto. Rodeó con sus brazos a Fleur desde atrás, se inclinó para que pudiera asentar su barbilla sobre el hombro de la francesa._

 _Fleur se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejar los papeles sobre la mesa._

 _Hermione podía sentir la respiración calmada de su prometida, también cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del shampoo de los cabellos rubios._

 _Las manecillas del reloj eran lo único sonoro en la habitación._

 _/3/_

Hermione comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sin poder evitarlo y sin ser consciente de la compañía.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

La sonrisa de Hermione de inmediato se desvaneció, cambio su rostro a seriedad- Algunas personas conocemos la alegría, ¿Lo sabías, Fleur?

La rubia asintió- La conocí cuando era soltera –y levantó su taza de café a modo de brindis.

Hermione trató de que el dolor no se reflejara en su rostro- Entonces deberías hacer algo al respecto.

La sonrisa burlona desapareció inmediatamente de su rostro- Estaba jugando… Lo sabes

" _Entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma",_ recordó Hermione que su padre le decía. Pero no comentó nada, prefirió ahorrarse el pleito matutino.

No era que pelearán fuertemente o llegarán a los gritos o violencia.

Es que simplemente ya ninguna se sentía cómoda en la presencia de la otra. Al menos Hermione se sentía así y podía leer el lenguaje corporal de la rubia.

Pelear era simplemente un hobbie para ellas, algo para llenar el vacío, algo con qué justificarlo.

\- ¿De qué reías? -Inquirió Fleur con la cabeza baja, el tono de su voz era pasivo.

\- Me acordé de algo

Sabía que su respuesta había sido demasiado vaga, pero tampoco le interesaba profundizarla o explayarse. Había perdido el gusto por las pequeñas pero agradables conversaciones con su esposa.

La verdad es que le causaba mucha gracia aquella memoria. En aquellos días se había sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo con cosas tan sencillas, pero ahora que aunaba en esos pensamientos. Era curioso, ¿No?

Ahora pensaba que el único sonido había sido el tic-tac de las manecillas, casi como sentenciando el tiempo que rápidamente se les iba consumiendo. Probablemente fuera una tontería, pero en estos momentos le causaba gracia.

Quizás Fleur tenía razón, quizás estaba enloqueciendo.

\- Hermione -Ahora le dirigía la mirada y acercó su mano para tocar la de la castaña. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Los ojos azules eran aquello que la había enamorado. No era únicamente que fueran visualmente hermosos, era que transparentaban tanto a Fleur que Hermione podía leerla tan bien como si se tratara de un adorado libro.

Y ahora mismo podía hacerlo. Y no para enamorarse, sino para decepcionarse una vez más.

Notaba la sonrisa en los labios de la francesa, pero sus ojos continuaban exánimes. Era una sonrisa falsa, una felicidad fingida que no alcanzaba su alma.

Tantas veces había escuchado su nombre salir de aquellos labios, algo tan sencillo pero esa simple palabra causaba un brillo en los ojos azules, cierta excitación que era contagiosa.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de comprender sus emociones. Y entonces Hermione por fin lo entendió.

Abrió los ojos y observó directamente a Fleur. Sus manos continuaban unidas, pero había cierta tensión en el ambiente.

La sorpresa en los ojos azules fue notoria, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir Hermione posiblemente cambiaría el rumbo de sus días. Con la mirada endurecida, y en silencio, espero.

 _/3/_

 _\- Es ridículo -comenzó a reír la castaña_

 _Fleur detuvo su andar y la observó con rostro ofendido- Hermione Granger, ¿Me estás diciendo ridícula?_

 _La castaña se mordió los labios y se acercó lentamente Fleur. Rodeó su cuello con sus manos y acercó su rostro, la miró unos instantes. Era un azul tan claro y trasparente que aún en la penumbra de aquel parque resaltaba. Estaba cautivada con esos ojos._

 _Fleur se aclaró la garganta._

 _\- Fleur Delacour -Habló en voz queda- eres un poco ridícula._

 _La mencionada levantó una impoluta ceja. Retándola a continuar._

 _\- Pero te amo -Y cerró el espacio entre ellas. Sus labios fríos y secos pronto comenzaron a humedecerse y encender la calidez entre ambas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo que hacia contacto con el de Fleur. Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron y sintió el hormigueo característico comenzar a subir por sus piernas y muslos._

 _Hermione fue la primera en cortar el beso y distanciarse. Sabía que no podría contenerse a su novia por mucho tiempo si seguían ese ritmo._

 _La rubia lanzó un ligero quejido cuando la castaña comenzó a separarse del abrazo, la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos._

 _Hermione la miró unos momentos más antes de girar la cabeza, lo primero que notó fue el estanque congelado a su derecha- ¿A dónde crees que van todos los patos?_

 _Fleur soltó una ligera carcajada._

 _Hermione se acomodó el abrigo con la mano que tenía libre, tratando de resguardarse del aire frío. Con la otra mano que tenía entrelazada, tiró de Fleur para que se acercará más. Ambas quedaron de frente a la cerca que limitaba el paso con el resto del bosque y finalmente el lago que estaba metros más alejado. El frío había ocasionado una ligera capa de hielo sobre el agua, no había ningún rastro de patos o cualquier animal._

 _\- Cuando caminaba aquí de pequeña, había una gran cantidad de patos, ranas, grillos y era una melodía tan hermosa… Caminar por las noches aquí era maravilloso -Y soltó un suspiro al final._

 _Fleur la observaba a ella, desinteresada en el lago o cualquier cosa ajena a Hermione- Estoy segura de que también había serpientes, hormigas, mosquitos_

 _Hermione giró los ojos- A mi me gustaba_

 _\- Estoy segura de que sí -murmuró Fleur._

 _Hermione no creía que aquella hubiera sido una respuesta coherente- Estás en trance_

 _Fleur sonrió y sus ojos recuperaron un brillo malicioso- ¿Lo estoy?_

 _Hermione asintió y giró para quedar frente a ella viéndola- Mientras me ves_

 _\- Me gustas mucho -Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros_

 _\- Eso es bueno, ya que soy tu novia -se mordió los labios. Deseosa de escuchar la réplica de su amante._

 _Fleur avanzó hacia ella. Haciendo que, la espalda baja de Hermione chocara con la cerca y quedará completamente de espaldas al lago. Fleur aprovechó para aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y la cerca- Te amo tantísimo_

 _Hermione sonrió, sin poder responder._

 _La rubia tomó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la castaña y llevó el dorso de la mano de Hermione a sus labios, dejó sus labios un par de segundos, cerró los ojos._

 _La castaña observó todo con adoración, todo su cuerpo se encontraba cosquilleando, su corazón latía rápidamente. Fleur abrió los ojos y entonces la respiración de Hermione se detuvo. Estaba segura de que Fleur estaba a punto de decir algo que cambiaría su vida._

 _La francesa sonrió- Casémonos_

 _/3/_

Hermione dejó salir una larga exhalación. Y al fin tuvo el valor de hablar.

\- Fleur

Y esa simple palabra fue suficiente para que hubiera entendimiento en los ojos azules.

Porque Fleur no era la única que hablaba con la mirada.

¿Y qué pasa cuando ya no hay sentimientos en la mirada?

* * *

 ** _/Invierno/_**

 _/3/_

 _Hermione dudó, era de mala suerte ver a la novia. Era casi una norma. Ginny prácticamente se lo había prohibido, pero no podía evitar sentir que necesitaba verla, que necesitaba estar ahí._

 _Y su instinto con Fleur nunca había fallado._

 _Aspiró profundamente antes de decidir tocar la puerta, pasaron varios segundos antes de que le abrieran. Fueron tan sólo unos centímetros, pero suficiente para ver a su interlocutor. Gabrielle estaba hermosamente arreglada, el vestido rojo que llevaba se apegaba correctamente a sus curvas, pero fue su rostro lo que llamó la atención de Hermione. Se notaba preocupado._

 _Gabrielle le lanzó una sonrisa fugaz- Estás hermosa._

 _Hermione no pudo evitar apretar el vestido con las manos en un gesto nervioso- Espero que a ella le guste._

 _\- No necesitas un vestido de novia para que ella te ame más… Está completamente enamorada de ti._

 _\- ¿Gabi? -La voz de Fleur interrumpió su conversación._

 _La menor lo meditó sólo unos segundos- Se supone que es de mala suerte -aclaró- Pero -Se mordió los labios y desvío ligeramente la mirada- Te necesita._

 _Hermione asintió._

 _\- Regresaré en diez minutos -Gabrielle abrió la puerta más- No pueden llegar tarde a su boda._

 _Hermione la ignoró por completo y entró impacientemente._

 _El físico de la francesa siempre había sido envidiable, pero justo en estos momentos era admirable. Estaba segura de que no había mujer más bella que su prometida, futura esposa. Era como haber muerto y ver un ángel._

 _El blanco del vestido, el brillo de su piel, su cabello que caía en holgadas ondas sobre sus hombros, la tiara sobre su cabeza, el rosa de sus labios, el azul de sus ojos. Hermione sabía que no había un solo lugar en el cuerpo de la rubia que no fuera magnifico._

 _Los ojos de Fleur no mostraban sorpresa sino alivio. Como si hubiera tenido la certeza de que Hermione aparecería. Se acercó sin vacilación a Hermione y la besó, fue un beso sin pasión, ni deseo. Fue un beso de necesidad, de confort. De esos que buscaba después de un largo día de trabajo. De inmediato hundió su rostro en el hombro de su prometida._

 _Hermione sintió de inmediato cómo se humedecía su hombro, las lágrimas llegaron antes que los sollozos. Abrazó a Fleur lo más fuerte que pudo, sus manos de inmediato se colocaron en su espalda, tratando de consolarla._

 _\- Te amo -sollozo la rubia, entre el llanto fue difícil diferenciarlo._

 _Hermione asintió. Tratando de pensar la mejor forma de afrontar el dolor de su novia. Continuaron abrazadas de esa forma por largos minutos, en silencio. La castaña sabía que era mejor dejar que la rubia llorara todo lo que necesitaba antes de poder hablar de ella._

 _Había pensado tontamente que Fleur iba a poder sobrellevarlo este día, pero claramente no era así. Un dolor así nunca se va._

 _\- Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti -Dijo finalmente. Y sintió que Fleur se tensaba- Ellos querrían que fueras feliz._

 _\- Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí -su voz era apenas audible._

 _\- Estoy segura de que ellos querrían estar aquí -Se distanció y observó los ojos rojos, trató de limpiar las lágrimas con su mano- Ellos te amaban inmensamente._

 _\- Lo sé, es sólo que -hizo una breve pausa- me gustaría que estuvieran aquí_

 _Hermione no encontró una respuesta adecuada a ello. Simplemente tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las colocó en su pecho._

 _Fleur la observó con curiosidad._

 _Se encogió de hombros, ahora le parecía un gesto y razón cursi- ¿Sientes eso?_

 _La rubia asintió_

 _\- Mi corazón se emociona con tu sola presencia -comenzó, sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse- Y yo sé que los extrañas mucho, pero, aquí hay mucha gente que te quiere… Yo más que nadie._

 _Hubo una breve pausa entre ellas, las lágrimas de Fleur comenzaban a parar._

 _\- Ellos están contigo, en cada paso y cada logro de tu vida -Hermione sonrió- Y cuando camines por el pasillo, cuando bailemos o cuando partamos el pastel… serás la mujer más hermosa de toda la sala -Hermione soltó una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla- Y cuando sonrías, recuerda que están contigo… Sonríe para ellos. Ellos querrían verte así el día de tu boda._

 _Asintió con una sonrisa tímida- Estás hermosa -la voz de Fleur finalmente recobraba fuerza- Perdón por no haberlo dicho antes._

 _Hermione sacudió la cabeza- Tú estás hermosa -y a pesar del maquillaje corrido, o la nariz y ojos rojos. Para Hermione, la mujer frente a ella seguía siendo la mujer más maravillosa de todas._

 _/3/_

\- Hermione -la voz entrecortada de Fleur era suficiente para hacer dudar su determinación- Hermione, por favor.

La castaña trató de no detenerse, la maleta estaba hecha. Se supone que arrastrarla hasta el coche debía ser la tarea más sencilla. Había creído que empacar sus cosas sería difícil, pero en realidad sólo había sido un acto monótono de amontonar ropas en un pequeño espacio.

Escuchar la voz de su esposa, esa era la prueba límite. Hermione abrió la puerta y entonces dudó.

Fleur lo detectó de inmediato- Hermione, podemos arreglarlo.

La castaña bajó la cabeza, estaba luchando contra las lágrimas- Llevo un año tratando de cambiar algo.

\- Perdón -La voz quebrada de la rubia acompañaba sus lágrimas y sus sollozos- Perdón… Yo… Nunca pensé -murmuró- Yo… Hermione… Perderte.

Hermione se giró y la observó- Dime que amas.

\- Te amo -Respondió sin vacilo.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza- Lo dices… Pero no lo sientes.

\- ¡Hermione, mírame! -su rostro estaba completamente rojo, sus orejas y nariz rojas y las lágrimas corrían sin parar- Me estoy muriendo porque te vas.

El corazón de la castaña se estrujó, también sentía que una parte de ella se quebraría si daba un paso fuera. Pero ¿Qué debía hacer?

No había razón para quedarse.

\- Eres la mujer de mi vida -Fleur sollozó, se apoyó del sillón con una mano, sus piernas temblaban- Por favor.

\- Fleur -Cada vez sentía más intenso el nudo en su garganta- No somos felices.

Y la rubia bajó la cabeza mientras sus sollozos continuaban.

\- ¿En qué nos hemos convertido? -Y finalmente las lágrimas cedieron- No es esta la vida que prometimos viviríamos.

Hermione esperó alguna respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna. Solo más sollozos y lágrimas- Sabías desde hace tiempo que ya no nos amábamos… Y no hiciste nada.

\- Pensé que algo cambiaría -murmuró.

\- Algo cambio -Hermione sentía un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda hasta la nuca- Desde hace mucho… Nosotras ya no somos quién solíamos ser… Estar en esta casa contigo -miró a sus alrededores con molestia- Sólo me enoja… Porque no somos como solíamos ser… Todos estos recuerdos de dicha y alegría, mientras somos dos extrañas compartiendo el desayuno.

\- No digas eso -Ahora la voz de Fleur sonaba furiosa- Eres la persona que más me conoce en este mundo.

\- ¿Y ahora quién eres?

Hermione se odio por preguntar aquello. Fleur tenía razón. Pero también la tenía ella.

Conocía cada gesto y cada memoría de la rubia, conocía sus mañas y sus manías. Y sin embargo, era precisamente ese conocimiento lo que hacía imposible que ahora estuvieran juntas.

Porque sabía que Fleur estaba aburrida con la conversación de la castaña, lo sabía con sólo mirar como movía la pierna izquierda. Sabía que Fleur se excitaba al mirar ciertas cosas, porque veía como se jalaba el labio inferior con los dedos, pero ya no se excitaba con ella.

Y darte cuenta de que la persona que amas se aleja de ti, eso duele. Pero saber lo que pasaba por su mente mientras sucedía, eso dolía aún más.

\- ¿Vas alejarte? ¿Vas a irte y darte por vencida? -La quijada de Fleur se tensó- Así como así

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! -La castaña levantó la voz- No tienes derecho a decir eso… Fui yo quién ha visto día a día, mes a mes, estación a estación ver nuestro amor caer

Fleur desvío la mirada tan solo un segundo, pero lo suficiente para que Hermione supiera que la rubia estaba avergonzada.

\- No te atrevas a decir que soy yo la que se da por vencida

Fleur bajó la mirada, sus sollozos reemplazaron el silencio- Y ahora tú te das por vencida.

Hermione bajó la mirada- ¿No sientes que cada día que pasa mi presencia te molesta un poco más? -no esperó respuesta, ya la conocía- No mentí cuando dije que eras la persona que más he amado en mi vida -trató de limpiarse las lágrimas- Y no quiero llegar a odiarte… Y si sigo aquí… En esta casa cada día me molesto un poco más contigo… conmigo.

Fleur finalmente se dejó caer al suelo, sus manos cubrieron su rostro y su cuerpo se agitaba con su llanto.

Casi de manera automática, Hermione se acercó a ella, se inclinó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, liberando su rostro. Le esbozo una sonrisa triste antes de besarle las manos- Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido -una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos- Y no te mereces este matrimonio mediocre.

\- Te amo -Sollozó Fleur.

Pudo detectar la veracidad de aquellas simples dos palabras. Pero aquello ya no era suficiente. Su quijada tembló, su garganta ardía por querer responder exactamente lo mismo. Pero ya no podía, ya no quería seguir haciéndose daño en el proceso.

Fleur entendió de inmediato lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña. Soltó sus manos y se secó ella misma sus lágrimas. Se levantó del suelo y la castaña la imitó. Fleur la estudió un par de minutos. Ella también podía leer a la otra con suma facilidad. Dejó salir un suspiro resignado y se mordió los labios. Su voz aún era temblorosa- ¿Quizás?

Hermione había creído saber la respuesta. Hasta hace unos momentos.

La Fleur que se había levantado y secado el llanto, esa era la Fleur que la había enamorado. Era una versión de su esposa que no había visto desde mucho tiempo atrás. Era innegable lo que nuevamente había surgido en su pecho.

Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le pareció que era algo malo.

Acercó su mano al rostro de Fleur, secándole las últimas lágrimas que escapaban solitariamente. Dejó su mano en la mejilla un instante.

Y sonrió. Se acercó a Fleur y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, muy similar a aquellos de su juventud. Sus labios se acercaron al oído de la rubia. Su garganta aún se sentía constreñida, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonar serena.

Y ahí, como si se tratase de un secreto. Susurró su respuesta.

Se alejó, con la sonrisa aún en el rostro.

Fleur asintió ligeramente. Con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, pero con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Y entonces Hermione se alejó, dio media vuelta y terminó por salir de la casa. Cerró la puerta tras de ella, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Una sola mirada, un pequeño vistazo y toda su resolución podría perderse.

Echó sus cosas al carro y encendió la maquinaría, su cabeza no proceso nada durante un par de minutos. No tenía rumbo. Había perdido su hogar. Probablemente a su esposa.

Y después de avanzar varias calles, se detuvo a un costado.

Las manos rígidamente sobre el volante. Los ojos mirando perdidamente al horizonte.

Y como en cascada, todo al fin cayó sobre su pecho. Oprimiéndole como si se tratara de una fuerza invisible. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y el aire abandonó sus pulmones.

Y de todas las emociones, el miedo se apoderó de ella.

El miedo de olvidar.

* * *

 ** _By: Jennyfer_**


End file.
